


One Last Time

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	One Last Time

  
  
Title: One last time  
Author: J_Flattermann  
Pairing: Haldir & his nightly visitor (solved in the story)  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG-15  
Word Count: 434  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to the brilliant Professor Tolkien. Only playing a bit with them. No infringement inteded.  
Summary: Solving the burning question of members to this comm - "Who was Haldir's nightly visitor?"  
  
  


"I am glad that you've managed to come." Haldir whispered breathlessly staring at his nightly visitor, just now peeling himself out of his grey elven cloak.

"And I'm glad that I'm here, my friend." The visitor replied, draping his cloak over a chair, reaching out for his host and pulling him into his strong arms.

The elf's head fell onto the man's shoulder who was slightly taller than the Silvan warrior in his arms. The elf started to sob. "I am afraid I'm going to disappoint you. I am not the Elf I was when we first met. You will find me disfigured and ugly." But the man pulled him closer to his chest. "Nonsense, my friend. You are as beautiful to behold as ever." He whispered into the elf's sensitive ears and a shiver ran down the spine of the elf.

But still the elf shook and tears were staining the man's tunic. "I will not please you. How can I please you, with this?" The elf's hand shot to the back of his head. "And the torment it still gives me." 

 

"I have not come for this, my friend. But rather to asure you that there will always be love and friendship in my heart for you. Alas, ..." Here the elf placed his hand softly over the man's mouth, sealing his lips.

"I appreciate that you have made time for me, my liege. I am well aware that you are no longer the master over your own time. I have seen the multitude of tasks you have to turn your attention to and the two lovers you have to satisfy. I am well aware that I can no longer compete with what they can be for you." 

The Silvan peeled himself out of the man's arms. With a wave of the hand he asked the man to sit down. 

 

But the man's intentions were different and he held the elf by the wrist. Putting his arm around him he led him away to the elf's bedchamber.

"For old times sakes, let us share this night. I will savour every minute for I know as you already know that his must be our last time." He said.

Before dawn the two were up again. The elf standing by the door as the man wrapped himself into his elven cloak. Slipping through the door the man reached out and pressed a hot kiss onto Haldir's lips.

"I will always remember you. My first lover and forever my friend." He said and then Aragorn pulled the hood over his head and vanished into the darkness.

  
by siriuscanid


End file.
